In Love and War
by lovin'myfluff
Summary: AU Chicago, 1941: Everyone is living in the most influential times, unaware that their lives are about to be turned up-side down as rumors of WWII have them fearing for their lives....and love. All human, regular pairs.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so I'm _really_ excited to be starting this story! Mostly because it involves two things that I love- Twilight and history. I know that it's a bit short, but I promise that it will get longer as it goes along. The first few chapters are going to basically set up and explain things for the rest of the story, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit slow. I'm already working on the second chapter, so no worries! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: _The characters all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer-I'm just borrowing them._

* * *

Chapter 1 

May 1, 1941

**(BPOV)**

"I can not _believe_ that she thinks we don't have enough potatoes! How much food do men have to eat before they're finally full! I mean, honestly!" Rose grumbled as we strolled down the busy sidewalk to Sherman's Groceries. We were sent out on a last minute food run by her mother for Rosalie and Emmett's engagement party.

"Don't fret, Rose, everything will be fine. I promise," Alice said soothingly.

I have been best friends with these girls as long as I can remember. Alice has always lived in the house across from mine and we could be found in her room playing dress up-her being the fashionable one. Rosalie had moved to Chicago when we were six, from Rochester, New York, next door to me. She was quiet at first, and flabbergasted every one who saw her due to her almost inhuman beauty. At the welcoming party my mother through for them, Alice had complimented Rose on her pretty sun-dress and we became inseparable. So that leaves me- the shy, thoughtful one. Nothing special in comparison to my friends.

"I know Alice, but I just want everything to be perfect when Emmett comes," Rose replied. She had met Emmett at a fair last April and it was love at first sight. She was more than surprised, after she thought they would never see each other again, when her father formerly introduced them at his bank's annual Fourth of July picnic as an intern under his watch. Finally, last weekend he proposed. 

"He loves you so much, he wouldn't care if you only served beans," Alice said. Rose just turned and glared in response. 

"Rose, just relax and trust Alice and everyone else who helped your mom to plan the party," I said.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, locking her arms around mine and Alice's as we walked into the store. 

We quickly breezed through the aisles, grabbing all the items on the shopping list, paid, and rushed back to Rose's home. Once we walked in through the kitchen door, our mothers picked up the bags we carried in and flew into the kitchen. We followed suit, throwing on our aprons and assisting in speedily preparing the rest of the food.

"Rosalie, what time did Emmett say he would be picking his cousin up from the airport," asked her mother, Margaret, while putting more appetizers in the oven. 

"Around 5:30." 

"What time is it now," Alice's mother, Patricia, inquired. 

"It's 4:45 now, so they'll arrive in about an hour," replied Cynthia, Alice's sister, bouncing into the kitchen. 

"Oh goodness, we still need to finish icing the cake! Renee-you, Bella, and Alice finish the food prep while Patricia, Cynthia, and I make sure the house is all cleaned up and that the table is stocked with utensils and napkins," Margaret said.

"Mom what about me," Rose cried.

"You, my darling daughter, are going up to your room to make sure that you look perfect for your loving fiancé. I don't think he would want to kiss a cheek with flour smeared on it," she teased. Rose just smiled and bounded up the stairs. 

"Now everyone hurry, we only have forty-three minutes left!"

* * *

So that's it...until I get the second chapter up, that is. hahaha...love you all! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I just want to say thank you to those of you reviewed. It means a lot to me! I'll save you from a boring old author's note and just say enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams...in which I have many. ;)_**  
**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

The train ride from Colombus, Ohio was bearable, but uneventful. School is officially on summer break and I plan to make the most of my time off to relax and have fun before I'm swamped with my studies in the fall. I first decided to visit with my godparents, Carlisle and Esme, which had been very pleasant. It was nice to see and talk to them in person, rather than relaying hello's and short messages by letter. One thing they informed me of caught my attention the most: my cousin Emmett, who I'm close with, was engaged to be married. Not long after I had heard the exciting news, Emmett wrote me doting on his bride-to-be and inviting me back to Chicago for an engagement party that her family had planned. Of course I immediately replied to promise an appearance. 

I stepped off of the train, luggage in hand, onto the platform. I looked among the crowd, then I heard a familiar voice.

"Edward, over here, you blind man!" Emmett called out.

I turned around to find him striding toward me with his classic, childish grin plastered on his face. 

"Emmett! It's great to see you," I said as we embraced shortly and started walking towards the exit.

"Same here. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages. How's medical school?"

"I know what you mean. School is good, busy, but good. How is your internship?"

"It's…interesting. I think I might want to switch over to the accounting department, though. Otherwise it's been going well. Not to mention the perk of having Rose stop by every day with a delicious lunch," he added with a smile.

"Ah, I see. The only reason you moved back here was for the food," I teased.

"Well, that's not_ completely_ true," he chuckled. "But Rose does make a mean Cornish game hen."

"So you finally took the bait."

"Yeah, I did," he sighed. "She's so wonderful. She's smart, witty, and just drop-dead gorgeous. I know I said I was going to wait until after I got promoted to a top position before settling down, but I after finding _her_- I knew it was impossible to wait," he said with a far off look in his eyes.

"Well I'm happy for you. Settling down with the perfect woman is every man's dream," I said as we approached the car and dumped my suitcases in the trunk and got into the car. "Is Jasper going to be there?"

"No. He had to go down to Texas last week to visit with his sick grandmother and couldn't make back in time for tonight. But he said he be coming back the day after tomorrow."

"It's a shame that she's sick. Is it serious?"

"Not really, but his parents couldn't make down- they're taking a short vacation."

"Hmm. I haven't talked to him much lately. Did anything happen with the girl he took a liking to?"

"Unfortunately, no. She quit working at the newspaper and next thing he knows, he overhears his secretary saying that she's engaged."

"Oh, geez. How did he take it?"

"Well he didn't say much about it, but you know how reserved he is."

* * *

**(BPOV)**

After we finished baking and cleaning, Alice and I slipped away to quickly change at my house. We hurried up to my room and over to my closet. I looked over my dresses and found I had no idea what to wear.

"Alice, I need help," I said as she laid her dress she brought over earlier on the bed. She laughed and walked over to my side.

"Do you still have the blue floral dress I gave you for your birthday last year?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite church dresses."

"I'm glad. Wear that and your red heals and you'll look spectacular. Not as to drive any attention from Rose, but enough to catch a few gentlemen's eyes," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, please Alice- as if I'm worthy of such attention."

"Isabella Marie Swan! I don't ever want to hear you put yourself down like that again," she scolded as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "You are an amazingly smart, kind, and caring person. Not to mention a great friend. You deserve the best man there is." Granted this was one of the few times I revealed my thoughts of my indifference, but never has she replied with such a passion. My eyes started to water a little as I hugged her tightly back, speechless.

"Okay, enough crying. We have a party to attend! So get dressed and I'll touch up your makeup and hair," she said breaking away.

After Alice decided we were decent enough, we made our way over back over to Rosalie's through the side door. 

"Oh there you are," said Margaret. "Help me do a quick check to make sure we have enough plates ready, and help me move some of them over to the dinning room table."

Just then the front door opened to reveal a very exasperated Mr. Hale.

"John, you're late!" she exclaimed. "I need you to get dressed and chipper for the party."

"Yes, dear," he replied as he walked forward to embrace his wife and kiss her softly on the kiss. Alice and I averted our gazes to politely give them a bit of privacy as they broke away.

"I shall go upstairs, then. I can't promise that I'll be completely happy-maybe a little bit after a few more of those," he smirked "but I'll certainly be on my best behavior. Hello Alice, Bella. How are you doing this evening?"

"Fine," we replied in unison.

He then continued his way over to the staircase as we went into the kitchen to grab some trays to take to the table.

"How do I look," asked Rosalie, coming in to help.

"Absolutely gorgeous, as always," said Alice with a smile.

"Good," she breathed.

"Why, are you nervous," I asked. _How strange,_ I thought, _she's never nervous._

"A little," she smiled weakly.

"Why? Emmett's seen you thousands of times. What is there to be nervous about?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just that everything is so…official. I feel like it's all too good to be true and how incredibly lucky I am that I found him."

"Well this certainly not a dream. Everything will be fine, and things will be even _more_ official when you get married and leave Bella and I in the land of single women," said Alice grabbing the two of us for a group hug. "But right now, we have to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Correct," said Margaret walking back into the room. "Remember to mingle with all of the guests and smile, and no matter how boring someone may be, politely listen until they complete their thoughts."

"Yes, mother. But I'm sure it won't too bad with Emmett by my side." 

Then the doorbell rang with the first arrivals and Margaret went to open the door. I looked over at Rosalie to see her with an anxious expression on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

"I know. Thanks," she said with a weak smile.

* * *

**(RPOV)**

As more relatives and friends piled into my house I began to get worried, as Emmett had yet to walk in. This is his party, too. So where was that idiot- that big, strong, handsome idiot of mine? Was there an accident? Was Edward's train late? _Stop jumping to conclusions, and calm down,_I told myself. _He's just running a little late. _I grabbed a glass of wine, hoping that it would help calm my nerves, and continued to greet and chat with the guests. When I had finished talking to someone I had never even met before, I felt a familiar pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist. 

"Emmett!" I exclaimed as I turned around in his arms with a big smile spreading on my face.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I was actually starting to get worried. What happened?"

"We hit a little traffic on the way here," he replied as he leaned down to softly kiss my cheek and glided his nose over my skin. "I am sorry, though. Did I miss anything funny?"

"Not in the slightest. In fact it seemed a bit dull without you."

"Oh, really? Well we'll have to change that won't we?" he said smugly.

I heard a cough somewhere behind him and we broke apart, seeing that everyone in the room had apparently turned their attention to our little greeting. I smiled brightly at that fact, pleased. Emmett then turned around and walked me to a man standing respectfully to the side as he cleared his throat.

"Rose, this is my cousin, Edward Mason. Edward, _this_ is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale," he motioned toward me proudly. 

"Hi, how are you," I said extending my hand out to him.

He shook it and said gentlemanly, "I'm wonderful, thank you. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine! I've heard a lot about both you and Jasper. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Sorry to interrupt here-oh, Emmett you're here! I was beginning to wonder if we would have to send the National Guard out to look for you- anyway, Rose sweetheart, I need you to help me find my Roman candles," my mother said.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen in just a moment," I replied and turned back to Emmett and swiftly kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back. It was nice meeting you, Edward." 

As I turned to walk away, Emmett grabbed me around the waist again.

"Hurry back," he purred into my ear and let me go. I just stumbled away, a blush rising to my cheeks as I looked behind me to see him watching me, his eyes glazed over with desire.

* * *

Whew! It's finally up! I plan on posting the next chapter within the next two days, since I have a four day weekend (woot!). It'll be on the rest of the party and something I know you all are looking forward to. And don't worry about Jasper, I have something special planned concerning him! Let me know what you're thinking, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, let me start off by saying that I am SO sorry! School has been getting a bit hectic lately. **BUT** I have some exciting news for you. I have started a cool little...thing for you guys. I've started to add lines from movies ranging from the 30's to now. If you know the line you can tell me in a review or pm me the name of the movie or the name of the actor (or actress) who said it and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. Right now, it's one line per chapter. In this chapter, some of you might not know it so I'll give you a hint and the end.

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. :)_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I never thought so many people could crowd into the Hale's moderately sized living room. The majority of the guests were very good-natured and polite, save for one that I prayed would not find me. Alice and I decided to pair up and embrace the impact of the oncoming conversations together. For the first hour we "listened", oh so intently, to one middle aged man's life story and how he managed to lose his dog, Jake, to a bus. Many friendly chats later, we were talking to a sweet elderly woman when I felt Alice tug at my sleeve. I kept a smile on my face as she soon excused us to the kitchen.

"What's wrong," I asked quietly as we walked.

"Michael's here," she said carefully with a sad smile.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her in horror.

"Don't worry, and stay calm. You just have to stay occupied and not make eye contact. If he tries to come near you, Rose and I can distract-"

"I don't want to bother Rose, or you for that matter, with my problem right now. I'll just try to avoid him. I want you two have fun and not concern yourselves."

"But Bella-"

"I'll be fine, I promise," I said with a small smile, hoping that she would take my word for it and move on.

She looked at me disapprovingly but complied, adding "I'll hold you to that."

"There you two are! I thought you might have gotten lost in the sea of people…," Rose said as she floated over to us, trailing off as she registered the looks on our faces. "What's wrong?"

I sent a pleading look to Alice.

"Nothing, Bella was saying that she's afraid to taste the ground spinach casserole."

"Well, you don't have to eat it. Lord knows I won't be- it looks like ground up _grass_ casserole."

"See, I told you, Alice." I added in, giggling with Alice at Rose's disgusted expression.

"Ladies, may I enquire as to what you all are giggling at," Emmett said, smirking as he stood behind Rose to hug her waist. "And _you_," he said down to her "I thought you said you would be back."

"So I went to chat with better company, no need to get jealous," she teased.

"Better company? But I thought you loved my company," he said feigning hurt.

"I do. I meant better company besides yours, darling," she said innocently. "But honestly I was bombarded with more people as soon as I stepped out of the kitchen."

"Oh, I see…Oh right!" Emmett exclaimed as he turned around to include the most handsome man to our conversation. I felt my breathe catch and my heart pick up speed as piercing emerald eyes met mine.

"This is my cousin Edward," Emmett said, pulling me out of my daze. "Edward, this is Alice and Bella," he finished, motioning to us as he said our names.

"It's wonderful to meet you Alice, Bella," Edward replied. I felt my cheeks warm up as he said my name with an irresistibly smooth voice and made eye contact once again.

"It's nice to meet you, too," interjected Alice with a bright smile.

"H-hello," I managed to breathe out. All I could say was 'hello'. Couldn't I think of something more intelligent to say to this amazing stranger? "Pleasure to meet you," I added with a smile.

**(EPOV)**

The air was warm, as I stepped out Emmett's car. The driveway was filled with other cars, and even more littered the front yard and sides of street. We had to squeeze into the driveway next door, which was almost filled as well, to get close.

"Are you sure it's alright to park in this driveway," I asked skeptically.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan won't mind. Margaret already asked her if she could have people park here," he replied as continued to make his way across the yard to, what I assumed, was Rosalie's home.

"Nice house," I commented as we walked up to the front porch, the noises from inside becoming clearer.

"Isn't it? I found a house a couple blocks down that I know Rose would love- has a white picket fence and everything. Of course, I haven't told Rose about it yet. I just hope that she really does like it, because it will be hell if she doesn't," he said with a wince, "You're the first person to know, so please don't say anything about it. Not that I think you _would_, just…"

"I know what you mean," I said with a smirk as he opened the front door and we stepped inside.

I closed the door behind me and stood by Emmett, who was glancing around the room murmuring to me "now the hard part is just finding her. God, look how many people are here! I don't even recognize the majority of-" He abruptly stopped and then slowly said "I'll be right back." He walked toward the crowd to a pretty blonde woman, and proceeded to hug her waist with a smirk as she let out a shriek.

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" I heard him say.

"Of course I did. I was actually starting to get worried. What happened?" Rosalie said.

"We hit a little traffic on the way here," he replied as he leaned down to her cheek. "I am sorry, though. Did I miss anything funny?"

"Not in the slightest. In fact it seemed a bit dull without you."

"Oh, really? Well we'll have to change that won't we?" he said smugly.

By now all conversation, save for the happy couple, had been put on hold as everyone paused to behold their affectionate reunion. I spotted my uncle who quietly and politely cleared his throat to wake up the two from their moment, and glanced over to me with a smile and a nod. I smiled and nodded back as I turned my attention back to Emmett who was leading Rosalie over to me. He cleared his throat before starting the introductions.

"Rose, this is my cousin, Edward Mason. Edward, _this_ is my fiancée, Rosalie Hale," he motioned toward her proudly with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Hi, how are you," she said extending her hand out to me, with a bright smile.

I gently shook it and politely answered, "I'm wonderful, thank you. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine! I've heard a lot about both you and Jasper. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Sorry to interrupt here-oh, Emmett you're here! I was beginning to wonder if we would have to send the National Guard out to look for you- anyway, Rose sweetheart, I need you to help me find my Roman candles," a woman, who I assumed was Rosalie's mother, said.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen in just a moment," Rosalie replied before turning back to Emmett to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back." She then looked to me and added "It was nice meeting you, Edward."

Before she started to walk away, Emmett suddenly grabbed her around the waist as he quietly said something to her. I looked down at my shoes for a moment, and when I glanced back up she was stumbling away. Whatever he said obviously left her flustered. Emmett came out of his state of hypnotism and apologized for his…physical outburst.

My aunt and uncle made their way over to us and inquired after how I was enjoying myself, how Carlisle and Esme were, and saying what a shame it was that Jasper and my parents were unable to attend such a wonderful party. Rosalie's parents came to join our conversation, and I was quickly introduced to them before Emmett asked Mrs. Hale where Rosalie went off to.

"I'm not sure, actually. I imagine that she went to find the girls. She should be back soon," she replied.

"Well, in that case I'm going to get something to eat." _Must he always be hungry, _I thought. _Well, now that I think of it, so am I._ So we headed over to the table and filled our plates with mouth-watering food. We chatted a little, but not much, since we continued to stuff our mouths for a few minutes.

All of sudden I looked up and a saw a beautiful young woman talking with a friend. She had the most expressive, bright brown eyes I had ever seen. Her brown hair was neatly pulled off of her pale neck, her long fingers twisting around each other as she spoke with her friend in such a…sad manner. What could possibly make such a beautiful woman, so sad?

"Beautiful isn't she," Emmett said softly, and distantly. I had forgotten he was standing right next to me…wait WHAT?!

"Emmett, you're engaged to Rosalie! How can you look at other women?!"

"What?! What are you talking about? I was looking at Rose! Wait, are you ogling over _my_ fiancé?"

"No, of course not! And I was not ogling" he gave me a look "okay, maybe I was ogling" he then started glaring at me for that statement "but not at Rosalie, at the beautiful brunette."

"Oh. Good. Wait, at Bella?"

"Is that what her name is?" _Bella…What a perfect name for a perfect girl_, I mused.

"Yeah," he said uncertain. "So…let me introduce you then!"

"Uh, now?"

"Yes, now. Why is Eddie afraid of a girl," he teased.

"_No_, Emmett. I am not afraid of a girl, just…they're having a conversation right now."

We looked over at the girls, and noticed Rosalie had a disgusted expression on her face as _Bella _and the other girl were laughing.

"Well, they're laughing, so I think it's as good a time as any," Emmett stated as put his plate down and strode toward them. I paused for a second after putting my plate down, and looked down at myself in the reflection of a picture to make sure my hair looked presentable. No such luck-it was the normal, messy look. I quickly tried to smooth it down before giving up and following after Emmett.

I approached them just as he turned to me with a smile.

"This is my cousin Edward," Emmett said as I joined the circle. My eyes immediately went to the beauty standing directly in front of me, her eyes captivating me and pulling me in.

"Edward, this is Alice and Bella," he continued as I reluctantly pried my eyes away from the latter to acknowledge Alice.

"It's wonderful to meet you Alice, Bella," I replied, my eyes returning to my current infatuation. The most alluring blush spread across her cheeks as she gazed back at me.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Alice said cheerily with a bright smile.

"H-hello," Bella replied quietly. "Pleasure to meet you," She then added with a heart pounding smile.

"So now that we're all acquainted, would you mind sharing what was so you funny," Emmett asked. I broke my gaze with Bella before I could be caught, shifting my attention to Alice who proceeded to inform us of what happened when we first spotted them.

"Well, Bella and I were just chatting and she mentioned that she was _not_ looking forward to eating the spinach casserole, when Rose came up and commented. She had the funniest expression on her face," she said, giggling at the end.

"We saw that, it was a bit amusing," Emmett commented, looking down at Rosalie. "But I thought that the casserole was delicious. Didn't you think so, Edward?"

"Quite right, it was splendid," I replied, sneaking a glance at Bella who smiled and quickly averted her eyes.

We chatted for a few more minutes, with Emmett cracking jokes (and me stealing glances at the beauty standing in front of me) here and there that had us all laughing along happily before Mr. Hale called for everyone's attention for a toast.

"We all come to a time in our lives when happiness gains a new meaning. Tonight we have gathered here to celebrate the coming of that meaning in a matter of a few months. Of course, all of you are invited." A chorus of chuckles and short laughs erupted around the crowd. "I have never seen my beautiful daughter, Rosalie, happier than when she is with Emmett. Their love for each is made quite apparent, and you would have to be blind not to see it." Another wave of laughs followed. "So here is to Emmett and Rosalie- may their happiness multiply each day they spend together."

"To Emmett and Rosalie!" We all called out before taking a drink.

Alice and Bella soon excused themselves to go eat something, while I (wanting to let the happy couple have some time to themselves) left to go chat with the hand full of acquaintances I knew.

A few hours later, the party began to die down and the number of guests slowly dissipated. When the house had been mostly disserted, save for the neighbors, Emmett, my aunt and uncle, and I. I took the opportunity to thank Mr. and Mrs. Hale for their wonderful hospitality and wished my aunt and uncle a good night. I desperately wanted to find Bella, at least just to say good-bye.

I spotted Alice, who was struggling to balance with a stack of plates. I offered to take them from her and after she said her thanks, I took the chance to ask her where I could find Bella.

"Oh, she went next door to carry over some extra dishes that Mrs. Swan had let Mrs. Hale borrow for tonight," she said with a sad smile. "But", she added slyly with a smirk, "she should be back soon."

I smiled and said "Alright".

I followed her into the kitchen and placed the plates on the counter like she asked. Emmett then came in inquiring after where Rosalie had disappeared to.

"She didn't disappear, Emmett. She's around. Did you check the porch," Alice said.

"Yes, but she wasn't there."

A look of horror suddenly crossed her face, but she quickly recovered and said that "She was sure Rose was okay, and that she would go look for her, if it would make him feel better.

I don't think Emmett had caught her expression, but he just complied and thanked her.

I looked after her as she walked away slowly then picked up her pace as soon she went around the corner.

"Let's head out to the porch to get some fresh air, while we wait," I suggested, trying to keep Emmett occupied so he wouldn't get fidgety.

"Good idea."

We stepped out of the house and he walked over to a cluster of chairs. I sat down in the one next to him and gazed up at the clear sky.

"It's nice out," I commented.

"Mmm." He paused a moment before continuing with a serious edge to his voice. "I can't grasp what it would be like to see planes drop bombs on such a night."

"Yeah," I agreed solemnly. "The Brits are keeping strong, though."

"But for how long?"

"I don't know. I just hope that the whole thing is resolved soon before something worse happens."

"Yeah. I hate just sitting around, hearing about all the horrible battles that are breaking out and not being able to help in any way."

"Well, we are aiding the Allies, or should I say Britain, by giving them our arms and other supplies."

"True. When that guy stop?"

"When he's conquered all of Europe, Russia, and Africa."

"Or until we step up and crumble his army."

"Not while we're being isolationist, Emmett."

He sighed in response. We heard the front door open and looked up to see Rosalie rushing over to us.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait. Are you leaving already," she asked looking hurt.

"Yes, I have to drive Edward home. Besides, it's late and you need your rest," Emmett said, getting up.

I stood up as well.

"It was an amazing party, Rosalie. Again, it was wonderful to meet you," said trying to escape their intimate good-byes.

"Oh, please-call me Rose; and I'm glad you enjoyed your self."

I nodded my thanks and quickly told Emmett I would wait for him the car. He gave me his keys and I made my way around them and down the drive to next door. I couldn't help but think of Bella as I walked up her driveway to get into the car. I had really hoped to see her before I left. I then promised myself to make an effort to see the gorgeous angel again.

**(RPOV)**

After the wonderful toast, I was standing with Emmett talking with his siblings when I suddenly I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see someone I _know_ I had not invited. That vile man! Michael Newton had the _nerve_ to come to _my_ party, especially since he has been trying to 'persuade' Bella to accompany him on a date since he first met her. Ha! More like force her! I was angry, no _fuming_. But I quickly composed myself so as not to alert my guests. I would find an opportunity to put him in his place later. So when everyone had left and he was on his way out, I pulled him out the side door.

"What right did you think you had in coming here?!"

"For your information, Ms. Hale, I was invited."

"Well then I _assure_ you that it was by accident," I said with a glare.

"I'm hurt. Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"You are not welcome here, ever; and if you continue to pursue Bella anymore, after she has made it _quite_ clear that she does not wish for your company, then I will make sure you will be _very_ sorry for it. Am I understood?"

At this point he looked like a scared dear in headlights. _Good_, I thought, _he had better be_.

"Yes, ma'am," he said quietly.

"Good. Now please leave."

He slumped away from me towards the front of the house. I turned around, triumphantly, to see Alice in front of the door, speechless.

"Rose. That was-"

"Long overdue. The decency of the man!"

"I was going to say amazing, but that's true as well," she said with a smirk.

"Well, thank you. What are you doing out here, though?"

"Emmett was looking for you and I thought you might be out here."

"Oh, another one of your 'instincts'?"

"Something like that," she giggled. "He's out on the front porch," answering my next question".

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug good-bye. "I'll ring you tomorrow?"

"Sure, good-night," she replied happily.

"'Night," I called over my shoulder as I quickly made my way into the house, through the living room, and onto the porch towards Emmett and Edward.

"I'm so sorry I made you wait. Are you leaving already," I asked, not wanting him to leave without a proper good-bye.

"Yes, I have to drive Edward home. Besides, it's late and you need your rest," Emmett sweetly reasoned, the two of them getting up.

"It was an amazing party, Rosalie. Again, it was wonderful to meet you," Edward added.

"Oh, please-call me Rose; and I'm glad you enjoyed your self."

He then excused himself, leaving me alone with my wonderful fiancé and I silently thanked him. I then turned Emmett with a small smile.

"Hey, what's that face for? I'm just going home, not to some foreign country."

"Do you really have to leave now? I haven't had you to myself at all these past few days," I whispered, playing with the buttons of his shirt, absent mindedly.

"I know, darling," he replied softly, lifting up my chin and taking my hands in his. "I know. But we have all the time in the world to be together."

"But I don't like being away from you," I whined

"I don't like being away from you, either."

I sighed. "Do you promise to ring as soon as you get home?"

"I promise," he whispered as he leaned down and tenderly kissed me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I lightly gripped his collar as it deepened. I knew that if we didn't stop now, Edward would be waiting a _long_ time before he got home. So I slid my hands down Emmett's muscular chest and gently pushed away, both of us parting breathless.

"I call as soon as I get in," he promised again, as he pecked me on the lips once more before he made way off the porch. Oh, how he drove me mad.

**(APOV)**

I made my way over to Bella's after saying good night to Rose. I'm so glad she stood up, and took care of Michael. But of course, anyone would feel intimidated by her glare. I immediately shivered at the thought, glad that we were best friends. I walked through Bella's kitchen door, knowing that she would still be putting away those dishes.

"Hi Bells."

"Oh, hi Alice. Did you put away the quiche?"

"Yes, I put it in the Hale's refrigerator." I paused before I changed the subject. "Oh, and Edward was looking for you."

She almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"He was," she asked as she put it away.

"Yes, he was. What did you think about him," I asked her slowly.

"He was nice," she said with a blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks.

"Oh come on, Bella. What did you _really_ think about him? Don't think I didn't see the two of you sneaking glances at each other."

"He was looking at me?"

"Repeatedly," I said, excited. "Come on, you know you can trust me."

She blushed a darker shade as she shyly looked down at the counter and quietly continued. "He has the most _amazing_ green eyes. I was practically speechless. And he was so kind and polite."

"Aw. So you _do_ fancy him."

"Yes," she whispered. "Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"I'm sure of it," I said confidently with a smile.

* * *

So did you like it? I couldn't believe how long it took me to write it and how long it actually is (10 pages on my computer). So here is the hint I promised: the actress who says the line plays opposite of Cary Grant. In case that doesn't help, the movie was referred to in a popular movie in the 90's. Good Luck!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, I know I've been **_**really**_** bad about not posting my next chapter, but my beta has gone out of state to work at a summer camp and she won't be able to keep in contact for a while. Therefore, I need a temporary new beta if you know someone who is an amazing beta,**_** please**_**, by all means let me know. If any one is interested please just PM me. I'll be looking around for the week. Hopefully, I can have the chapter posted soon and I'll replace this it with this note. **

**Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**I shall be back up and running soon!**

**Hugs to you all and thanks so much for your support, I deeply appreciate it.**

Oh, and by the way, I have a poll up based on a discussion my friends and I had.


End file.
